


Après-midi d'été

by SadSleepyGhost



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Everybody Lives, Gen, Post Hades, et un peu tout le monde en fait mais essentiellement Saori
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadSleepyGhost/pseuds/SadSleepyGhost
Summary: Saori savoure son après-midi au sanctuaire maintenant que la paix est revenue.C'est tout, y'a même pas vraiment d'histoire, juste des moments mignons (et un tout petit peu de camilo).





	Après-midi d'été

**Author's Note:**

> Je souhaitait essentiellement m'entrainer à écrire et c'est devenu ce petit one shot sur Saori et l'été. 
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaira.
> 
> Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes, je n'avais personne sous la main pour me relire et ce n'est pas mon fort.

Saori s’était assise au bord de la falaise derrière ses appartements. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel et l’enveloppait d’une chaleur presque étouffante si ce n’était pour la légère brise qui soufflait constamment à cette altitude. Le chant des grillons se mêlait au rire des goélands et au murmure lointain de la mer. Elle avait retiré ses sandales et balançait doucement ses jambes au dessus du vide. La falaise ne tombait pas totalement à pic dans la mer, c’était une pente abrupte sur laquelle poussaient essentiellement des plantes rases à l’apparence épineuse dont la princesse ignorait le nom mais appréciait les multiples petites fleurs jaunes et blanches qu’elles produisaient. Elle avait aussi remarqué des buissons de lavandes parfumées et même quelques oliviers ici et là, aux fruits inaccessibles. La mer venait s’écraser en contrebas mais un peu plus loin vers l’ouest, on pouvait apercevoir la plage où les silhouettes des enfants de Rodorio s’amusaient dans l’eau.

Un calme serein habitait Saori. Elle n’avait pas ressenti cela depuis des semaines bien que la paix soit enfin revenue. Elle ressentait le poids d’être une déesse, elle, une adolescente de 14 ans. La mort de son grand-père lui avait appris à être responsable très jeune mais gérer la fondation n’était rien en comparaison à mener une guerre visant à sauver l’humanité. La résurrection récente des chevaliers d’or et surtout celle de Shion, le grand pope lui permettait enfin de retrouver un peu du calme et de l’insouciance qu’elle n’avait pas eu depuis des mois. 

La jeune fille se pencha en avant et cueillit quelques fleurs à porté de mains. Elle commença à les tresser lentement en une couronne, s’arrêtant parfois pour regarder au loin la mer scintiller. Elle se rappelait avoir fait bon nombre de ces couronnes durant son enfance dans les jardins de la fondation mais l’agitation de ces dernières années lui avait fait perdre l’habitude et elle contempla le résultat de ses efforts avec déception, la couronne n’aurait pas tenu une seconde sur sa tête avant de se défaire, elle en était certaine. 

Une bourrasque balaya soudainement la terrasse et Saori eu à peine le temps d’écraser sa couronne de ses mains pour l’empêcher de s’envoler. Une fois le vent calmé, celle-ci était redevenu l’amas de fleurs qu’elle était à l’origine, juste passablement disposées en cercle sur les genoux de la princesse. 

Des pas légers se firent entendre derrière elle et quelqu’un déposa un plateau à sa droite avant de s’assoir à ses côtés. Saori tourna la tête vers le visage souriant du chevalier du poisson. 

« J’ai fait du thé glacé pour la bande de sauvages qui habite ce sanctuaire afin de lutter contre cette chaleur étouffante et j’ai pensé que vous au moins, vous sauriez l’apprécier à sa juste valeur. »

Le ton excédé mais aussi affectueux qu’eu Aphrodite en mentionnant ses compagnons d’armes en disait long sur l’accueil qu’avait eu son breuvage auprès d’eux. Ils avaient dû se désaltérer allègrement avec, omettant de le savourer au grand damn du chevalier. Saori prit donc l’un des verres présents sur le plateau dans lequel se trouvait une boisson rosée sur laquelle flottaient quelques pétales de roses et des glaçons. Le goût était légèrement sucré et parfumée et sa fraicheur était la bienvenue pour combattre la chaleur de l’été grec. La princesse poussa un soupir de contentement tout en fermant les yeux pour profiter pleinement de ce moment.

« Faites-vous une couronne de fleurs déesse ? demanda doucement le chevalier en pointant d’un doigt manucuré les genoux fleuris de la princesse.

— Oui, enfin j’essaie. Il faut croire que ces dernières années m’ont fait oublier le savoir-faire derrière tout ça.

— Souhaitez-vous de l’aide ? »

Saori tendit les fleurs à Aphrodite qui les rassembla une à une d’une main experte. Elles semblaient danser entre ses doigts fins, faisant exactement ce qu’il souhaitait. La couronne fut bientôt terminée et malgré la rapidité du saint du poisson, la jeune fille pensait avoir compris comment tresser les fleurs entre elles bien qu’elle doutait le faire avec autant de grâce. Aphrodite ajouta à la couronne trois roses blanches dont deux encore en bouton qui complimentaient à merveilles les fleurs sauvages. Il déposa délicatement la couronne sur la tête de Saori. 

« Vous êtes splendide. »

Elle lui rendit un sourire radieux. Ils observèrent encore quelques temps le paysage paisible autour d’eux avant que le chevalier ne se lève enfin et reparte avec le plateau de thé glacé, parlant d’aller en proposer au grand pope avant que les glaçons ne finissent de fondre.

La solitude fraichement retrouvée de Saori fut de courte durée. Elle savourait pleinement le calme qui régnait quand l’un des chats errants qui se promenaient souvent autour du sanctuaire vint la rejoindre. La jeune fille tendit lentement une main vers lui, le laissant la sentir et comprendre qu’elle n’était pas un danger. Il sembla satisfait et vint s’allonger à côté d’elle, la laissant le caresser lentement. Son pelage blanc était doux et Saori y passa ses doigts fins avec satisfaction. Le chat laissa même échapper quelques ronronnement de plaisir. 

L’après-midi s’écoulait lentement et la princesse se sentait emplie d’une paresse infinie contre laquelle elle ne pouvait lutter. Elle se coucha au côté du chat et ferma les yeux, s’endormant sous le soleil qui glissait lentement vers l’ouest. 

***

Le soleil était bien descendu dans le ciel quand Saori se réveilla. Le chat dormait toujours à ses côtés. La jeune fille s’étira avant de se lever, une petite faim commençait à la tirailler. Elle attrapa ses sandales et rentra dans le grand temple, savourant la fraicheur du marbre sous ses pieds nus. Tout était silencieux et il n’y avait pas âme qui vive. Elle se dirigea vers l’entrée principale et sortie sur la grande esplanade, elle aussi déserte. Une boule de poils frôla sa jambe suivi d’un petit miaulement. Saori sourit au chat qui l’avait suivi avant de continuer son chemin vers le grand escalier. 

Elle n’avait aucune idée de l’heure qu’il était mais la position du soleil et la lumière ambiante laissait penser que l’heure du dîner approchait. Depuis la fin de la guerre sainte, une coutume non-officielle avait été instaurée au sanctuaire, si chacun était libre de déjeuner comme il le souhaitait, les chevaliers d’or, le grand pope, et ceux qu’on surnommait maintenant la garde rapproché d’Athena, à savoir ses cinq chevaliers de bronze favoris se retrouvaient tous pour manger et passer un moment ensemble. Saori adorait ce moment de la journée où elle retrouvait ceux qu’elle nommait secrètement sa famille.

Elle pressa légèrement le pas en descendant l’escalier, pressée de trouver où tout le monde allait se rassembler. A mesure qu’elle approchait de la maison du poisson, le paysage traditionnel de montagne grec qui l’entourait se retrouvait parsemé de rosiers de plus en plus nombreux et un parfum fleuri se faisait sentir. Elle finit par atterrir sur la cour arrière, des pots de fleurs en terre cuite étaient disséminés ici et là, accueillant encore plus de rosiers colorés. Un grand arrosoir en étain finement décoré était posé près de l’entrée de la maison et une chaise de jardin en fer forgé un peu rouillé se cachait entre deux pots un peu plus loin. 

Saori entra dans la maison du poisson suivit de près par le chat blanc. Le hall était vide, son gardien parti trainer on ne savait où. La pénombre derrière les colonnes laissait entrevoir le bazar qui régnait véritablement dans sa maison, essentiellement des outils de jardinage et des rosiers supplémentaires mais la princesse aperçue aussi dans un coin un tas de vêtements sur une vieille chaise semblable à celle qu’elle avait vu dehors. 

Elle ne s’attarda pas à l’intérieur et ressorti bien vite sur l’esplanade qui, comme la cour arrière, était largement envahie par des pots et des jardinières essentiellement de rosiers. Il y avait aussi une vieille table de jardin en fer forgé blanche et deux chaises abandonnées. Saori s’arrêta quelques secondes pour sentir une rose particulièrement belle avant de reprendre son chemin vers la maison suivante dans l’espoir d’y trouver du monde.

La jeune fille dévala l’escalier jusqu’à la maison du verseau. La paresse qui l’avait envahie plus tôt dans l’après-midi l’avait totalement quitté et elle se sentait légère et pimpante. Par moment, elle pouvait sentir le chat frôler ses jambes, tantôt la devançant, tantôt restant une dizaine de marches derrière elle. La cour arrière de la maison du verseau était elle aussi lentement envahie par Aphrodite qui y avait laissé quelques rosiers supplémentaires. 

Saori entra dans le grand hall. La fraicheur qui y régnait fut la bienvenu après sa course dans les escaliers et elle ralentit le pas pour en profiter. L’endroit était d’une propreté impeccable et pas un seul meuble ou vêtement n’était visible, un contraste radical avec la maison précédente. De la sortie au loin, on pouvait entendre de la musique classique et des voix étouffées qui riaient doucement. A mesure que la musique se rapprochait, la jeune fille suivit son rythme lent et fit quelques légers pas de danse ici et là.

Une fois arrivé au bout, Saori passa furtivement la tête dehors pour voir qui se trouvait dehors. Sur l’un des blocs de pierre oubliés après la fin des travaux effectués pour réparer certaines colonnes du temple se trouvait une vieille radio diffusant la mélodie entendue plus tôt et sur le parvis dansaient, collés l’un à l’autre dans une lente valse, Milo et Camus. Ce dernier avait enfoui sa tête dans le cou et par la même occasion les cheveux de son compagnon. Saori ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un sourire avant de sortir doucement et de tenter de rejoindre aussi discrètement que possible l’escalier sans gêner le couple. Elle savait pertinemment qu’il était impossible que les deux chevaliers n’aient pas remarqué sa présence mais elle souhaitait se faire discrète ne serait-ce que par politesse.

« Le dîner est prévu chez Dokho. On vous rejoint bientôt. »

Saori s’arrêta net sur la première marche de l’escalier et tourna sur elle-même. Le couple n’avait pas cessé de danser mais de là où il se trouvait, Milo lui lança un grand sourire suivit d’un clin d’oeil. Elle lui le lui rendit avant de continuer sa descente vers la maison de la balance qui était maintenant son nouvel objectif.

***

Les abords de la septième maison étaient bien plus agités que ceux des maisons que Saori avait traversées précédemment. La plupart des chevaliers étaient déjà là. Aldébaran aidait le maître des lieux à préparer un barbecue tandis que Mu apportait plusieurs saladiers au contenu appétissant. La jeune fille se dirigea vers Seiya qui était en pleine discussion avec Shiryu, impassible malgré Kiki qui lui grimpait habilement dessus. Elle s’empressa de le libérer en attrapant le petit chenapan et Seiya lui céda la moitié du bloc de marbre sur lequel il s’était assis afin qu’elle le rejoigne, l’enfant sur ses genoux, le chat qui ne l’avait pas quitté à ses pieds.

Elle ne prêta pas une très grande attention à la discussion des deux garçons et se concentra sur Kiki. Le petit était très fier de pouvoir lui raconté sa journée, alliant son récit de grands gestes de bras et d’onomatopées en tout genre. Pendant qu’il lui racontait comment il avait aidé son maître avant de jouer un tour à un groupe de chevaliers d’argent, une bonne odeur commença à s’élever du barbecue et les quelques retardataires ne se firent pas plus attendre. 

Mu vint apporter une assiette bien garnie à son disciple et servi Saori au passage, provoquant l’indignation de Seiya qui dut se lever pour aller chercher sa part. Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur générale, Dokho racontant différentes anecdotes de ses nombreux voyages à des chevaliers pendus à ses lèvres. La princesse écoutait, elle aussi fascinée par tous ce que le chevalier de la balance avait vécu et Kiki, toujours sur ses genoux, tentait désespérément de se débarrasser d’un morceau de légumes qu’il ne voulait pas auprès du chat qui n’était pas plus emballé que lui. 

***

Le soleil semblait maintenant baigner dans la mer et Kiki s’était endormi sur Saori, son assiette oubliée par terre. La jeune fille caressait ses cheveux d’une main absente. Elle avait posé sa tête sur l’épaule de Seiya qui discutait sérieusement de son entrainement avec Aiolia. Des notes de musiques la berçaient tandis que chacun leur tour, Milo, Shura et Aldébaran s’essayaient à la guitare. Ses paupières se faisaient lourdes et elle céda à la tentation de les fermer, se laissant tout doucement gagner par le sommeil.

***

La sensation d’un poids qu’on lui retirait de ses jambes lui fit regagner lentement conscience mais elle n’avait pas le courage d’ouvrir les yeux. Des voix parlaient tout bas autour d’elle, elle reconnu celle de Mu ainsi que celle de Shion. La voix de Shura vint s’ajouter, proposant son aide, et elle se sentit soulever dans les bras fins mais musclés du chevalier du capricorne. « Bon Dieu que ce serait bien qu’il prenne un peu de gras celui là. » pensa-t-elle en sentant son torse contre sa joue. Elle se laissa bercer par le rythme de ses pas montant les marches. Seul le chant des cigales résonnait dans la nuit autour d’eux. 

Elle s’apprêtait à s’endormir à nouveau quand Shura la réveilla. 

« Mademoiselle ? ... Réveillez-vous, je vous ai ramené à vos appartements, vous devriez vous coucher au plus vite… »

Saori frotta ses yeux pour se forcer à les ouvrir et le chevalier la déposa doucement sur la terre ferme. Elle marmonna des remerciements avant de se diriger presque à l’aveuglette vers sa chambre. Elle profita de passer devant la salle de bain pour faire un brin de toilette mais renonça à prendre un bain, consciente qu’elle s’endormirait dedans. Cela pouvait, après tout, bien attendre le lendemain. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle retira sa robe et fit tomber par la même occasion sa couronne de fleurs dont elle avait oublié l’existence. Elle n’eu pas le courage de la ramasser et se glissa simplement dans sa chemise de nuit avant de s’effondrer sur son lit, s’endormant presque instantanément.

***

Le lendemain, quand Saori se réveilla, le petit chat blanc était assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre ouverte et elle réalisa qu’elle avait oublié ses sandales au temple de la balance.

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous avez aimé, un commentaire ou juste un kudo illuminera ma journée !


End file.
